Coffee
by NatashAurel
Summary: "Maafkan aku, saat itu.. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku.." / "Baiklah, permohonan maafmu aku terima, sekarang buatkan aku secangkir kopi.." / RivaMika One-Shot


**Title: Coffee**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Alur amburadul**

**Written by: NatashAurel**

* * *

**Halo.. Perkenalkan.. saya NatashAurel, Author baru disini, boleh dipanggil 'nata' aja ^^**

Saya baru pertama kali buat fic nih..  
Mohon maaf kalau ada salah kata, atau hal lain yang tidak berkenan..

Fic ini lebih cenderung ke Levi x Mikasa, ada sedikit Levi x Petra juga sih..  
ini fic dibuat one-shot aja..

Enjoy please~!

* * *

Summary:

"Maafkan aku, saat itu.. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku.." / "Baiklah, permohonan maafmu aku terima, sekarang buatkan aku secangkir kopi.." / RivaMika One-Shot

* * *

Malam itu..

Selesai pembahasan rencana penyergapan Female Titan, Annie Leonhardt. Kopral Levi masih terduduk di bangkunya. Mikasa-pun juga belum beranjak dari tempat ia duduk, sepertinya Mikasa akan menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

"Heichou.."

"Ada apa, Ackerman?" balas sang kopral dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa.

"Maafkan aku, saat itu.. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku.. aku begitu gegabah ketika melihat Eren tertangkap oleh Female Titan itu. Maafkan aku telah membuat kau menyelamatkan Eren, dan.. kakimu terkilir.." Mikasa mengatakannya dengan penuh penekanan. Levi terdiam sejenak, mengingat lagi apa yang telah Female Titan itu perbuat terhadap teman-temannya, Erd, Auruo, Gunther, dan… Petra.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

**Irvin memerintahku untuk mengisi gas. Entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan. Apakah mungkin.. **

**Mungkinkah.. dia memerintahku, agar mengetahui sosok dibalik Female Titan itu, tch. Bisa-bisanya Female Titan memanggil segerombolan makhluk menjijikan itu, padahal.. pengorbanan yang kami lakukan sudah sangat banyak. **

**Aku-pun melalui hutan ini dengan 3DMG milikku..**

**Tanpa sadar…**

**Suara titan? Apakah Eren? Mungkinkah dia sedang melawan Female Titan itu?**

**Aku pun terus menuju ke arah suara itu**

**Sampai..**

**Temanku.. Kawanku.. Apa yang terjadi..**

**Gunther..**

**Erd..**

**Auruo..**

**Dan..**

**Petra.. Matanya kosong, tatapan kosong, tubuh kosong yang sudah tidak berjiwa lagi.. Tubuh yang diselimuti darah..**

**Apa yang terjadi?! Dasar titan keparat! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kawanku?! –umpatku dalam batin **

* * *

"Lalu, sekarang apa yang mau kau perbuat disini?"

"Rasanya, aku harus membalas jasamu, ah.. apa kakimu masih sakit, Heichou?"

Ya.. Masih sakit, dasar bodoh. "Bodoh, apa kau pikir Irvin tidak mengijinkanku ikut dalam misi karena aku sehat saja? Tentu kakiku masih terkilir." Ucapnya dengan lantang. "Baiklah, permohonan maafmu aku terima, sekarang buatkan aku secangkir kopi.." Tch. Memang kau lah yang telah membuat kakiku seperti ini.

"Baik!" Ucap Mikasa sambil bergegas menuju ke dapur.

Lalu ia menakar kopi, ia masukkan ke dalam cangkir, setelah itu ia seduh dengan air panas. Ia membuatnya seperti ibunya Eren membuatkan untuk suaminya, ayah Eren. Ia pun mengaduknya dengan perlahan persis seperti ibunya Eren melakukannya. Tanpa ia sadar, Levi memperhatikannya dari jauh. 'Petra.. apakah itu kau? Buatkan kopi untukku..' Levi masih mengingat kenangan buruk itu, dimana teman-temannya mati di tangan titan, terkhusus-nya.. Petra. Disaat mayatnya harus dilempar agar pasukan pengintai tidak terkejar makhluk terkutuk itu. Levi juga mengingat kembali ketika ayah dari Petra menyampaikan surat dari Petra untuknya. Yang berisi tentang perasaaan Petra terhadapnya, apakah hal itu harus dilupakan?! Bisa saja ekspresinya terlihat tetap tenang dan santai, namun hatinya menyesali kematian mereka, ia menyesal. Ia memungkiri perkataannya, _Apapun keputusan yang kau buat, ingatlah bahwa kau tidak akan menyesalinya_. Namun sekarang? Ia sungguh.. sangat.. menyesal.

'Heichou…'. Suara.. Petra? Sekali lagi terdengar.. 'Heichou..". Apa.. kenapa.. kenapa harus begini..

"Heichou! Kopinya sudah jadi.." Ternyata itu suara bocah Ackerman. Levi masih terdiam. Ia berhalusinasi tentang suara Petra, ia melihat cangkir berisi kopi itu, membayangkan sekali lagi, kopi yang dibuatkan oleh Petra. "Heichou.. apa kau menyesal?" Tanya bocah itu sekali lagi.

"Menjadi pasukan pengintai harus menerima apapun yang terjadi, Ackerman" ucap Levi. Mikasa memperhatikan bagaimana cara Levi memegang cangkir itu, sungguh elegan. Ia hanya menyentuh bagian dinding cangkir itu. Perlahan Levi mulai menyentuhkan bibirnya pada permukaan cangkir itu dan mulai menyesap kopi buatannya. Sampai suatu kata terlepas dari mulut kopral itu. "Pahit-" kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya itu, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, "-tidak semanis buatannya, buatan Petra" ah.. Mikasa menyadari, bahwa kopralnya itu sedang patah hati.

"M-maafkan aku, Heichou! Aku.. aku hanya terbiasa membuat kopi pahit.. maaf.. maaf bila kau tidak suka.. akan kucoba untuk-" kata-kata Mikasa terhenti ketika sang kopral mulai membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan sesuatu, entah cacian dingin atau..

"Tidak, tidak apa-" Levi-pun menaruh cangkir yang berisi setengah dari jumlah volume kopi sebelumnya. "-kau tidak salah, hanya aku lah yang belum terbiasa dengan kopi pahit. Namun, meskipun pahit.. Hangatnya masih sama dengan buatannya, terima kasih, Mikasa" saat kopralnya mengucapkan nama kecilnya dan bukan _'Ackerman' _entah apa alasannya tiba-tiba Mikasa hanya bereaksi dengan menaikkan syal merahnya sampai menutupi mulutnya, dan menurunkan wajahnya sampai menyentuh meja, menandakan bahwa ia juga sedang menyesal.

Levi menyadari bahwa gadis itu sedang bersedih hati, dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Levi mulai menyadari bahwa gadis itu..

"Mikasa, jangan perlihatkan wajah sedihmu itu di hadapanku, kau akan membuatku mimpi buruk malam ini" cetusnya dengan dingin.

"Eren.." Bibirnya terbuka kecil hanya untuk mengucapkan nama bocah Jaeger itu.

"Ceh. Aku menyadarinya.. Mikasa." Levi melepaskan omongannya itu dengan menghela napasnya. Seolah mereka berdua sedang patah hati. "Aku tau, kau bertepuk sebelah tangan kan?" Ya.. Levi memang benar. Mereka berdua memang sedang patah hati, yang satu karena cintanya diabaikan dan yang lainnya karena kehilangan.. orang terdekatnya. Mikasa masih terdiam sambil merenung mendengarkan perkataan kopralnya. "ah.. kau cemburu kepada.. titan? Leonhardt?". Memang sekarang Mikasa sedang cemburu terhadap Annie. Eren begitu mempercayai Annie sampai-sampai ia begitu membantah perkataan Armin yang mengatakan bahwa Annie-lah Female Titan itu. Dari ekspresi wajah Eren, Mikasa mengerti apa yang Eren rasakan. Eren sangat peduli terhadap Annie, tapi.. Eren tidak pernah memperhatikan sikap peduli Mikasa kepada dirinya. Itulah yang membuat Mikasa merasa bahwa dia bukan apa-apa bagi Eren. Mikasa menaikkan syal-nya sekali lagi, untuk menutupi tetesan air matanya. "Heh, bocah.. kau mau membuatku tidak bisa tidur karena tangisanmu hah?"

"Tidak! Tolong mengertilah, berhentilah seperti itu.. dia tidak akan tenang disana jika sikapmu terus seperti itu" ucap Mikasa sambil menyeka air matanya. Levi merasakan bahwa perkataan gadis itu seperti sebuah pesan Petra kepadanya.

"Sepertinya kau juga membutuhkan kehangatan, kemarilah.. duduk di sampingku." Levi merasa bahwa dia harus melakukan ini. Levi merasakan, Mikasa.. seperti sosok lain.. pengganti Petra. Mungkin Levi sudah gila ketika memikirkan hal itu. Sungguh aneh, tapi memang nyata, itulah yang dirasakan Levi. Tetapi, tidak salah kan? Dua insan manusia yang patah hati mencoba untuk memperbaiki hati mereka, satu sama lain?

Tanpa sepatah kata-pun Mikasa beranjak dari tempat ia duduk, kemudian menghampiri Levi, dan duduk di samping kopral itu. Mikasa termenung, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya? Eren satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya untuk saat ini, namun kenapa? Kenapa Eren mengabaikannya? Tidak bisa kah Eren peduli kepadanya? Itulah yang Mikasa pikirkan berkali-kali.. sampai Levi menyodorkan cangkir berisi kopi pahit yang masih hangat itu di dekapan tangan Mikasa.

"kau butuh kehangatan ini, ingat.. Meskipun pahit, masih ada kehangatan di dalamnya. Hidupmu itu sama hal-nya dengan kopi ini kadang terasa pahit saat kopi ini menyentuh lidahmu. Namun perlahan kau akan merasakan kehangatannya ketika kopi ini mulai masuk ke tenggorokanmu dan perlahan ke lambungmu." Levi dengan langsung meraih tangan Mikasa –hangat- dan mendekapkan cangkir itu ke tangan Mikasa. "Minumlah, Mikasa, ini.. perintah"

Mikasa-pun dengan perasaan sesak di dadanya, perlahan mengangkat cangkir itu. Lalu dia meneguknya.. Tunggu.. dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika bibirnya menyentuh permukaan cangkir itu.. 'basah' .. butuh beberapa saat untuk Mikasa berpikir, bahwa itu adalah bekas bibir sang kopral. Pipi Mikasa-pun memerah padam bagaikan tomat, ia sangat bodoh untuk mengamati permukaan cangkir sebelum dia meneguk kopi itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dadanya yang terasa sesak perlahan kembali nyaman. Ia merasa nyaman dengan hal itu.

"hah.. kau terlalu bodoh untuk berpikir dimana sisi yang tidak bibirku sentuh, Mikasa" cetusan Levi dengan senyum tipisnya yang menandakan bahwa dia juga senang melihat Mikasa bertingkah seperti itu. "Wajahmu yang seperti itu, lebih baik dari wajah menangismu yang sebelumnya." Levi menyadari sesuatu, lalu ia membisikan sesuatu ke telinga gadis itu. "Secara tidak langsung, kita- ah bukan. Kau menciumku-kan?" Levi perlahan mengusap poni yang menutupi wajah gadis oriental itu dan melihat bahwa Mikasa tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Sambil terus mengusap-usap rambut Mikasa, Levi berkata.. "Kau itu kopi pahitnya kan?" Mikasa tidak mengetahui maksud perkataan dari sang kopral. "Jangan bertingkah layaknya seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya". "Berhentilah menangis, dan tersenyumlah kepadaku". Mikasa pun beranjak dari tempat dia 'mutung' dan tanpa sadar.. dia memeluk sang kopral dengan penuh pelampiasan, bahwa dia sedih, mengetahui kalau sebenarnya.. Keluarganya satu-satunya.. Tidak mempedulikannya.

"Bocah." Levi membalas pelukan itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Levi juga sedih kehilangan seorang Petra. Namun, gadis ini seperti pengganti Petra. Levi mengelus lembut rambut gadis itu. Sebenarnya, Levi-lah yang lebih merasakan sakit ketimbang Mikasa, tapi, yah.. namanya juga perempuan, sekuat apapun dia bertahan, jika hatinya sakit, ia butuh pelampiasan. Levi mencoba mengerti gadis ini layaknya dia mengerti dirinya sendiri. Levi-pun menutup matanya, membayangkan yang ia peluk sekarang adalah Petra, ah tidak, Levi harus melupakannya. Levi mempererat pelukannya, dan..

Pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka. "Levi?! Apa kau- oh.. apakah aku menganggu? Hahahah~! Maaf!" Hanji dengan teriakan ala titan itu memergoki dua prajurit terkuat umat manusia itu sedang berpelukan.

"Tch. Dasar mata empat." Umpat Levi pada Hanji yang sedang berlari tunggang langgang takut di-skak-mat oleh kopral itu. Saat itu, mereka sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan muka Mikasa memerah yang otomatis membuat muka Levi ikut memerah.

"ngg.. Heichou.. kau banyak bicara hari ini.." lontar Mikasa pada kopralnya.

"Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau lebih memilih aku ketimbang Hanji-san?"

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau menanyakan alasanku untuk memilih gadis cantik berwajah oriental sepertimu heh?" Seketika itu juga, Mikasa merasa suhu di mukanya naik dan pipinya memerah.

"Nghh.. t-tidak.. ah, sudah malam, sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang, kau juga sebaiknya tidur.. Levi-Heichou" Mikasa mulai berdiri dari tempat ia duduk. Ketika ia berjalan, tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti oleh karena sang kopral yang menarik tangannya, kemudian menarik syal-nya.. sampai akhirnya kedua wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Mikasa syok dengan hal itu, apa yang mau kopralnya lakukan padanya?

"Mimpi indah" ucap Levi sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir gadis itu. Levi menyadari bahwa gadis itu sangatlah tegang saat itu. Kemudian ia melepaskan ciumannya itu, "Besok, buatkan aku kopi pahit itu lagi" agar aku terbiasa denganmu.. Mikasa Ackerman.

"b-b-baiklah" Mikasa-pun berlari menuju kamarnya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merah.

_First Kiss. _Ini semua.. bermula dari kopi.

**END**

Astagaaa… akhirnya selesai juga ._.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D

Makasih juga Sugarlatte yang udah jadi editor saya x)

Saran, kritik dan tanggapan saya terima di review/PM :3


End file.
